1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing rod and a method of manufacturing a core of the rod. More particularly, the invention relates to a fishing rod having an improved grip, and a method of manufacturing a core of the rod.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional fishing rod, particularly a lure rod, has a highly elastic outer layer formed directly on and bonded to a core member. When the angler grips the rod hard in casting a bait, the outer layer is subjected to a twisting force. Because of its eccentric formation on the core, the outer layer may fail to withstand the twisting force and become damaged.
Further, in a reel seat structure of the conventional lure rod, a trigger portion has front and rear surfaces bulging at transversely middle positions thereof. With this structure, the angler casts a bait while taking thumbing action with the trigger portion held between two fingers. The trigger portion having the above-noted shape is difficult to hold between the two fingers. These fingers tend to engage the trigger portion in an unstable way, resulting in an unreliable casting operation.